


The Study Session that Sucked

by DigitalAlice



Category: South Park
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, sleeping, tweek is too curious for his own good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalAlice/pseuds/DigitalAlice
Summary: I mean, if you can't guess from the title...Tweek gets bored and curious while Craig is asleep.





	The Study Session that Sucked

Tweek sat on Craig’s bed, looking down at his dozing boyfriend. He always did this. If they studied for the afternoon, Craig would always jokingly complain when Tweek got bored and tried to distract him from homework. But halfway through he’d always ‘take a break’ and end up falling asleep anyway.

Tweek leaned over to look at him. He was rather graceful when he was sleeping. His lips were soft and parted ever so slightly, and he had a small frown on his face like he was thinking even in his dreams.

‘Craig, are you awake?’ Tweek whispered, nudging his arm.

Tweek glanced down and saw a rising mound of fabric of fabric between Craig’s legs.

Huh? He was hard?

Tweek reached out to touch it, watching Craig’s face nervously. It _was_ hard, and hot even through the fabric. He couldn’t help his curiosity. He used one finger to pull up the waistband of Craig’s pants and peek inside. It was difficult to see anything from his position. Tweek sighed, feeling a little frustrated. Though, Craig was a heavy sleeper, wasn’t he?

Tweek gently pulled down Craig’s pants and underwear an inch at a time, paranoid that Craig would wake up at any moment. But the worry left his mind when he saw Craig’s erection fully, no clothes in the way.

It looked bigger than he thought it would be.

Tweek touched it again, feeling properly this time how hot and firm it was. He swallowed a lump in his throat. Why was he feeling the urge to…?

Tweek leaned down at gave a hesitant lick to the head. The erection seemed to twitch in reaction, and Craig gave a peaceful sigh. Tweek licked it again, slower, and kissed the skin just under the head. It fascinated him how Craig seemed to respond even in his sleep. Tweek wondered what he was dreaming about.

He decided he wanted to try sucking it, like he knew girls did to their boyfriends. Craig _was_ his boyfriend after all, and besides, he was just trying stuff out. Craig didn’t need to know. Tweek thought it would be mortifying if he found out.

Tweek took Craig’s length in his mouth, moving down, taking it in more and more. He didn’t know if he would make it all fit, and when he felt the tip of Craig’s length in the back of his throat, tears stung the corners of his eyes as he tried not to gag. He pulled back slowly, sucking on the hot skin as he did. When his tongue circled around the head again, some sticky liquid leaked out, salty and bitter in Tweek’s mouth. Tweek sat back, wiping his mouth.

‘Eurgh,’ he muttered, licking his lips. But despite the taste of the precome, Craig had been so hot and hard in his mouth, and Tweek felt warm all over. It was a good feeling, and he felt a bulge of his own forming in his pants. He wanted to do it again. He leaned back down and began sucking again, moving his head up and down and experimenting. Sometimes he did shallow, rapid movements; sometimes he braced himself and leaned fully down, taking the whole length in his mouth to feel the heat in the back of his throat.

Craig was sighing and quietly groaning, but Tweek was too focused to worry about waking him now. He concentrated on how he was moving his tongue, and how Craig’s erection reacted to each flick, lick, and suck.

Without any warning but a shaky breath, Craig came in Tweek’s mouth. Tweek’s eyes went wide at the shock of it. There was much more than before, sticky and hot and salty. He pulled back, holding it all in his mouth. Should he run to the bathroom and spit it out?

It coated the inside of his mouth, swishing around when he moved his tongue. After another moment of hesitation, Tweek swallowed it, feeling weird but pleased as he felt the warmth going down his throat. Tweek gingerly pulled up Craig’s pants again, then quietly moved to lie down next to him, his back against Craig’s chest.

Without a word Craig came to action, quickly wrapping an arm around Tweek’s chest to restrain his arms. Tweek gave a yelp of surprise.

‘C-Craig?!’

Craig slipped his other hand into Tweek’s pants, gripping his erection and massaging it firmly. Tweek gasped and squirmed, but Craig kept his grip around him tight.

‘You weren’t even going to wake me,’ Craig breathed against Tweek’s ear. ‘How rude.’

Tweek groaned, his face scrunched up at the shock of pleasure tingling through his entire body. Craig's pace was quick and he didn’t stop, even when Tweek arched his back from the overwhelming feeling.

‘Wait,’ Tweek gasped, ‘I’m going to make a mess if you don’t stop…’

‘Good,’ Craig said, stroking faster. ‘Make a mess.’

Craig pulled him close and kissed him, slipping his tongue inside even though Tweek’s mouth was still salty from before.

With a jolt and a gasping moan, Tweek came over Craig’s hand, shuddering against him. Craig removed his hand from Tweek’s pants and licked at the sticky liquid on his fingers. Just the way that he did it so casually made Tweek ache with desire.

They stayed like that for a while longer, quietly panting and trying to regain composure.

‘When did you wake up?’ Tweek asked at last, sitting up.

‘When you asked, _Craig, are you awake?_ ’ Craig opened his eyes to give Tweek a mischievous grin.

‘You were awake that whole time?!’

‘Yeah,’ Craig sighed happily. ‘I was kind of tired, and super relaxed, and a little horny. So I didn’t say anything when you asked, and I’m so, _so_ glad I didn’t.’

‘You’re unforgiveable,’ Tweek sulked, his cheeks flushing.

‘Don’t blame me; you’re the perv who gives your boyfriend his first blowjob when you think he’s asleep. Again, _rude_.’

Craig sat up to kiss Tweek once more, his lips lingering, warm and soft and good.

‘Next time,’ Craig whispered, ‘make sure I’m definitely awake though. I wouldn’t want to miss that for the world.’

‘Now who’s the perv?’ Tweek muttered, scowling at Craig’s sly smile.

* * *

 

But he wasn’t smiling the next day at school, when he waved a piece of paper in front of Tweek furiously.

‘All your fault!’ Craig complained, shaking the homework at him. The red marker in the corner stated the grade as a D.

‘My… _my_ fault?! You’re the one who fell asleep!’

‘You’re such a distraction!’

‘Well don’t let yourself get into such a situation when you’re with me, then! What else was I supposed to do?’

‘How do I tell my parents I got a crappy grade because you couldn’t control yourself and pounced on me like a rabid beast-’

Their friends watched in confusion from a safe distance.

‘Any idea what they’re screaming about?’ Kyle asked.

‘It sounds like Tweek attacked him or something?’ Clyde tilted his head, watching the couple complain at each other. The pair continued to bicker as they walked away down the hall, and even when they turned the corner, Tweek’s voice could still be heard.

‘Well you had plenty of chances to stop me-’

‘Why would I stop you and waste an opportunity like that, idiot?!’

~end~


End file.
